fliplineforumfancharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Ian
Ian is one of Ianiant's first FC's. Bio Ian is usually found in his room with the lights off, playing Digbuild or watching FlipTube³ on his Ciabatta⁴ laptop. Although he is a straight-A student at Tastyville High School, he is also a secretive outcast, mainly due to being partially raised by Ianiant. Palindroma’s many attempts to get him to be more social have failed, but he is often willing to go to one of Papa's many restaurants. Appearance Ian has fair skin, brown eyes, pale brown hair, bushy eyebrows that almost form a unibrow, a thin mustache and goatee, and hairy legs. Style A He wears a black T-shirt; khaki cargo shorts; a green jacket that has pale gold buttons, two breast pockets, and two patch pockets; plain, white ankle socks; black tennis shoes with black laces; a pale green cap with a gray bill and pale gold oval in the center; a black belt with a silver buckle covered by his jacket; and a digital watch on his left arm covered by his sleeve. Style B He wears a green T-shirt; black cargo shorts; a brown heavy coat with the hood pulled over his head, thick golden trim on the edges, a brown zipper, four breast pockets, and two patch pockets; plain, white ankle socks; black tennis shoes with black laces; a brown belt with a silver buckle covered by his jacket; and a digital watch on his left arm covered by his sleeve. He does not wear his cap. Starlight BBQ He wears a red T-shirt with a blue collar, blue sleeves, and a blue circle with a white star in it; black cargo shorts; white ankle socks with red and blue side stitches; red sneakers with red stitches, black soles, blue laces, and silver side stars; a blue cap with red mesh, a white bill, and a gray oval with the word "BBQ" printed in red; a blue belt with a silver buckle; and a digital watch on his left arm. Halloween Ian dresses up as Space Battles's main villain: Darkh Annihilus. The costume consists of the following: a dark gray jumpsuit; a black chestplate with built-in gauges; a black utility belt with a set of controls and a lightsaber; black boots; black rubber gloves; a dark gray helmet with a black breathing apparatus and black-tinted goggles; and a black hood with a cape attached. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *8 Pepperonis QA *8 Sausages QA *8 Peppers QA *8 Onions QA *8 Olives QA *Cook for 3/8 *Cut into eighths Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Ketchup *Well-Done Patty *BBQ Sauce *Lettuce *Tomato *Onion *Pickle *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Soft Shell *Beef *Verde Sauce *Lettuce *Tomatoes *Peppers *Mild Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Large Cup *Creameo Bits *Mint Syrup *Chunky Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Sprinkles *Shaved Mints *Creameo L *Gummy Onion C *Cookie R Papa's Pancakeria *Bacon Pancake *Cinnamon *Bacon Waffle *Cinnamon *Bacon French Toast *Butter x 1 *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Small Orange Juice **Ice Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Ketchup *Well-Done Patty *BBQ Sauce *Bacon *Lettuce *Onion Ring *Pickle *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *4 BBQ Chicken Strips O *4 Buffalo Boness Wings O *4 Carrots < *4 French Fries > *Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hoagie Bun *Hot Dog *Ketchup *Salsa *Onions *Marinara Sauce *Bacon **Small Tangerine Pop **Large Candy Jack Papa's Burgeria To Go! *Bottom Bun *Ketchup *Well-Done Patty *BBQ Sauce *Bacon *Lettuce *Onion Ring *Pickle *Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner D *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Rainbow Sprinkles **Nutty Butter Cup L **Nutty Butter Cup C **Nutty Butter Cup R *Cupcake 2: **Red Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Lollipop Bits **Rock Candy **Marshmallow L **Marshmallow C **Marshmallow R Holiday (Easter): *Liner D *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Rainbow Sprinkles **Nutty Butter Cup L **Tulip Cookie C **Nutty Butter Cup R *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Cotton Candy Drizzle **Lollipop Bits **Jelly Beans **Bunny Ear Candy L **Candy Egg C **Bunny Ear Candy R Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Birthday Cake *Mint Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Rainbow Sprinkles *Shaved Mints *Creameo L *Waffle Cone Wedge C *Cookie R Papa's Pastaria *Al Dente Spaghetti *Beefy Bolognese *Italian Seasoning *3 Meatballs *3 Onions *1 Tomato *Garlic Breadstick Holiday (Christmas): *Al Dente Spaghetti *Beefy Bolognese *Yule Spice *3 Meatballs *3 Onions *1 Basil Leaf *Garlic Breadstick Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Smooth Blend *Fudge Brownies *Cotton Candy Syrup *Chocolate Mousse *White Chocolate Topping *Lollipop Bits *Creameo L *Cookie C *Cotton Candy Creameo R *Mint Square L *Gummy Worm C *Waffle Cone Wedge R Papa's Donuteria *Donut 1: **Regular Ring Donut **Filling: Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo Bits *Donut 2: **Chocolate Round Donut **Filling: Strawberry Jelly **Clear Glaze **Strawberry Drizzle **Rock Candy *Donut 3: **Pumpkin Roll Donut **Cinnamon Sugar **Caramel Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles Holiday (Big Top Carnival): *Donut 1: **Regular Ring Donut **Filling: Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Choco Banana Drizzle **Creameo Bits *Donut 2: **Chocolate Bearclaw Donut **Filling: Strawberry Jelly **Cotton Candy Icing **Strawberry Drizzle **Rock Candy *Donut 3: **Pumpkin Roll Donut **Filling: Apple Pie Filling **Cinnamon Sugar **Caramel Apple Drizzle **Candy Jack Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Smoky Bacon Chicken Strips O *4 Buffalo Boness Wings O *4 Carrots < *4 Curly Fries > *Ranch Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Pepperonis QA *8 Bacons QA *8 Banana Peppers QA *8 Olives QA *Medium Bake *Cut into eighths Papa's Cheeseria *Ciabatta Bread *Pepperjack Cheese *Medium Cook *Bacon *Buffalo Sauce *Lettuce *BBQ Sauce *Bacon *Fries: **Curly Fries **Bacobites **Ketchup Holiday (Portallini Feast): *Pepperoni Bread *Pepperjack Cheese *Medium Cook *Bacon *Buffalo Sauce *Lettuce *Marinara Sauce *Meatballs *Fries: **Curly Fries **Bacobites **Ketchup Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Nutty Butter Cup **Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **Red Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Lollipop Bits **Gummy Onion **Gummy Onion Holiday (Big Top Carnival): *Liner B *Apple Crumb Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Caramel Apple Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Popcorn **Saltwater Taffy *Cupcake 2: **Red Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Lollipop Bits **Cotton Candy **Cotton Candy Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner A *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Rainbow Sprinkles **Nutty Butter Cup L **Nutty Butter Cup C **Nutty Butter Cup R *Cupcake 2: **Red Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Lollipop Bits **Sourballs **Gummy Onion L **Strawberry Wafer C **Gummy Onion R Holiday (Maple Mornings): *Liner A *Cinnamon Roll Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Maple Syrup Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Frosted Sugar Crunch **Mini Donut L **Bacon C **Waffle Stick R *Cupcake 2: **Red Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Lollipop Bits **Sourballs **Gummy Onion L **Strawberry Wafer C **Gummy Onion R Papa's Bakeria *Creameo Crust *25% Apple Filling *25% Toffee Filling *50% Fudge Filling *Chocolate Crumb Topping *Chocolate Syrup A *Chocolate Mousse O Holiday (Thanksgiving): *Creameo Crust *25% Apple Filling *25% Pumpkin Filling *50% Fudge Filling *Chocolate Crumb Topping *Candy Corn Drizzle A *Chocolate Mousse O *9 Chocolate Acorns IC Papa's Taco Mia! HD *Soft Shell *Beef *Verde Sauce *Lettuce *Tomatoes *Peppers *Mild Sauce *Chips: **Tortilla Chips **Salsa Picante Holiday (Starlight BBQ): *Soft Shell *Beef Brisket *Lone Star Pit Sauce *Lettuce *Tomatoes *Fried Onion Strings *Mild Sauce *Chips: **Tortilla Chips **Salsa Picante Papa's Sushiria *Nori Paper *Brown Rice **Carrots **Green Onions *Tonkatsu Sauce *Tempura Crunch *Tea: **Blueberry Tea **Cotton Candy Bubbles Holiday (Starlight BBQ): *Nori Paper *Brown Rice **Beef Brisket **Carrots **Fried Onion Strings *Lone Star Pit Sauce *BBQ Rub *Tea: **Powsicle Tea **Cotton Candy Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia! To Go! *Soft Shell *Beef *Verde Sauce *Lettuce *Tomatoes *Peppers *Mild Sauce *Chips: **Tortilla Chips **Salsa Picante Holiday (Starlight BBQ): *Soft Shell *Beef Brisket *Lone Star Pit Sauce *Lettuce *Tomatoes *Fried Onion Strings *Mild Sauce *Chips: **Tortilla Chips **Salsa Picante Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! *Bacon Pancake *Cinnamon *Bacon Waffle *Cinnamon *Bacon French Toast *Butter x 1 *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Small Orange Juice **Ice Holiday (St. Paddy’s Day): *Bacon Pancake *Cinnamon *Bacon Waffle *Cinnamon *Bacon French Toast *Maple Syrup *Mint Creameo Cookie x 6 *Drink: **Small Orange Juice **Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD *Crispy Crust *Classic Marinara *Papa’s Cheese Blend *8 Pepperonis QA *8 Bacons QA *8 Banana Peppers QA *8 Black Olives QA *Medium Bake *Cut into eighths Holiday (Starlight BBQ): *Crispy Crust *Smoky Bacon Sauce *Papa’s Cheese Blend *8 Pepperonis QA *8 Burnt Ends QA *8 Banana Peppers QA *8 Onion Rings QA *Medium Bake *Cut into eighths Papa's Hot Doggeria HD *Hoagie Bun *Hot Dog *Ketchup *Salsa *Onions *Marinara Sauce *Bacon **Small Tangerine Pop **Large Candy Jack Holiday (Starlight BBQ): *Hoagie Bun *Hot Dog *Lone Star Pit Sauce *Salsa *Onions *Pulled Pork *Bacon **Small Starlight Sparkler **Large Candy Jack Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! *Hoagie Bun *Hot Dog *Ketchup *Salsa *Onions *Marinara Sauce *Bacon **Small Tangerine Pop **Large Candy Jack Holiday (Starlight BBQ): *Hoagie Bun *Hot Dog *Lone Star Pit Sauce *Salsa *Onions *Pulled Pork *Bacon **Small Starlight Sparkler **Large Candy Jack Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! *Peanut Butter Cookie with Yum n’ Ms L *Traditional Cookie with Chocolate Chips C *Fudge Cookie with White Chocolate Chips R *Chocolate Ice Cream L *Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream C *Cookies and Cream Ice Cream R *Chocolate Mousse *Butterscotch Syrup *Rainbow Sprinkles *Rock Candy *Waffle Cone L *Chocolate Mint C *Waffle Cone R Holiday (Christmas): *Peanut Butter Cookie with Holiday Yum n’ Ms L *Traditional Cookie with Chocolate Chips C *Fudge Cookie with Frostcaps R *Chocolate Ice Cream L *Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream C *Cookies and Cream Ice Cream R *Chocolate Mousse *Santa’s Cookie Syrup *Rainbow Sprinkles *Rock Candy *Waffle Cone L *Chocolate Mint C *Waffle Cone R Trivia *He can speak some Spanish. *He is afraid of many trivial things. They include **Elevators **Tornadoes **His closet at night **The number zero *He is a great driver. **Ianiant is nowhere near as good as he is. Order Tickets File:IanPizzeria.png|Ian's Pizzeria Order File:IanBurgeria.png|Ian's Burgeria Order File:IanTacoMia!.png|Ian's Taco Mia! Order File:IanFreezeria.png|Ian's Freezeria Order File:IanPancakeria.png|Ian's Pancakeria Order File:IanBurgeriaHD.png|Ian's Burgeria HD Order File:IanWingeria.png|Ian's Wingeria Order File:IanHotDoggeria.png|Ian's Hot Doggeria Order File:IanBurgeriaToGo!.png|Ian's Burgeria To Go! Order File:IanCupcakeriaEaster.png|Ian's Cupcakeria Order during Easter File:IanCupcakeriaRegular.png|Ian's regular Cupcakeria Order File:IanFreezeriaHD.png|Ian's Freezeria HD Order File:IanPastariaChristmas.png|Ian's Pastaria Order during Christmas File:IanPastariaRegular.png|Ian's regular Pastaria Order File:IanFreezeriaToGo!.png|Ian's Freezeria To Go! Order File:IanDonuteriaBigTopCarnival.png|Ian's Donuteria Order during Big Top Carnival File:IanDonuteriaRegular.png|Ian's regular Donuteria Order File:IanWingeriaHD.png|Ian's Wingeria HD Order File:IanPizzeriaToGo!.png|Ian's Pizzeria To Go! Order File:IanCheeseriaPortalliniFeast.png|Ian's Cheeseria Order during Portallini Feast File:IanCheeseriaRegular.png|Ian's regular Cheeseria Order File:IanCupcakeriaToGo!BigTopCarnival.png|Ian's Cupcakeria To Go! Order during Big Top Carnival File:IanCupcakeriaToGo!Regular.png|Ian's regular Cupcakeria To Go! Order File:IanCupcakeriaHDMapleMornings.png|Ian's Cupcakeria HD Order during Maple Mornings File:IanCupcakeriaHDRegular.png|Ian's regular Cupcakeria HD Order File:IanBakeriaThanksgiving.png|Ian's Bakeria Order during Thanksgiving File:IanBakeriaRegular.png|Ian's regular Bakeria Order File:IanTacoMia!HDStarlightBBQ.png|Ian's Taco Mia! HD Order during Starlight BBQ File:IanTacoMia!HDRegular.png|Ian's regular Taco Mia! HD Order File:IanSushiriaStarlightBBQ.png|Ian's Sushiria Order during Starlight BBQ File:IanSushiriaRegular.png|Ian's regular Sushiria Order File:IanTacoMia!ToGo!StarlightBBQ.png|Ian's Taco Mia! To Go! Order during Starlight BBQ File:IanTacoMia!ToGo!Regular.png|Ian's regular Taco Mia! To Go! Order File:IanPancakeriaHDSt.Paddy%27sDay.png|Ian's Pancakeria HD Order during St. Paddy's Day File:IanPancakeriaHDRegular.png|Ian's regular Pancakeria HD Order File:IanPizzeriaHDStarlightBBQ.png|Ian's Pizzeria HD Order during Starlight BBQ File:IanPizzeriaHDRegular.png|Ian's regular Pizzeria HD Order File:IanHotDoggeriaHDStarlightBBQ.png|Ian's Hot Doggeria HD Order during Starlight BBQ File:IanHotDoggeriaHDRegular.png|Ian's regular Hot Doggeria HD Order File:IanHotDoggeriaToGo!StarlightBBQ.png|Ian's Hot Doggeria To Go! Order during Starlight BBQ File:IanHotDoggeriaToGo!Regular.png|Ian's regular Hot Doggeria To Go! Order Gallery File:FCIan.png|Ian's Style A and B, as seen on Flipline Forum and DeviantArt File:FCIanHalloween.png|Ian's Halloween Costume, as seen on Flipline Forum and DeviantArt File:FCIanStarlightBBQ.png|Ian's Starlight BBQ Outfit, as seen on Flipline Forum File:Ian%27sFidgetSpinner.png|Ian's Fidget Spinner File:Ian.jpg|Ian in Papa Louie Pals File:Easter2018.png|Ian and Palindroma overlooking their easter egg-filled house' File:4thofJuly2018.png|Ian pointing at the fireworks Fan Art File:Happy_birthday_ianiant_ian_by_flippingocfanatic-dcdpj6f.png|by OcFanatic Superscripts ¹'Digbuild' is the Flipverse's version of Minecraft. ²'Space Battles' is the Flipverse's version of Star Wars. ³'FlipTube' is the Fliipverse's version of YouTube. ⁴'Ciabatta' is a Flipverse brand of computer. Category:Ianiant's Category:Male Characters